board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ctesjbuvf
ctesjbuvf (often refereed to as "cteswhatever") has been an active member of Board 8 since the 2008 Character Battle after having lurked out for a year. He's one of the younger Board 8ers. He's mostly known for his username, his pimp picture and his love for nintendo. He enjoys 95/100 Nintendo games. He likes many non-nintendo games as well though. He also loves sport. He plays soccer and tabletennis. History ctesjbuvf knew about gamefaqs since 2001, where he only used it when he needed some help in a game. He followed all the character battles. In 2007 (six long years later) during the Summer 2007 Contest he created his account. ctesjbuvf didn't knew about the message boards so he just quickly took the username ctesjbuvf (a name that he always used in things where nobody else should remember it) cause he was sure no one else had that username and it was hard to find an username. ctesjbuvf's username is very weird and many people hates it. His username is a bad thing about him. Many people thinks that it's random letters, but that's actully not true. When ctesjbuvf was nine he decided to rank the 26 letters. Beacuse he was nine years old he decided to use the first nine letters as his username ,in something he can't remember, which were c-t-e-s-j-b-u-v-f. He used it in many things later like on gamefaqs. Later in 2007 ctesjbuvf learned about message boards. He is very remarkable due to his username. He posted a lot on the Super Smash Bros Brawl board and the Mario Kart Wii board. Lurked at some other boards as well like the Super Smash Bros Melee board and the Super Paper Mario board. He started a contest on the Mario Kart Wii board which lasted for a year. Ctesjbuvf has since been well known for being able to finish projects no matter how long they are, unlike some others. He also lurked on Board 8 at the time but he only posted in topics about the contest. He was also there a little bit in some of the off-season as well. ctesjbuvf started posing more at Board 8 doing the Summer 2008 Contest, a whole year after he made his account. He enjoyed some save my contests that maked him visit to vote in them. ctesjbuvf liked this idea and tried to make some himself. He was very bad at it and nobody voted. Ctes also posted at the Poll of the Day board, but because of several things ctesjbuvf began to hate board 3. ctesjbuvf began to explore the board and saw many awesome things and users, which maked board 8 his favorite board. His own things began to work as well. ctesjbuvf leaved every other board except the Mario Kart Wii board where he would finish his contest beofore leaving though it took a year. In the start of 2009 ctesjbuvf got too much interest in user contests. He would sign up for all of them, vote in them as much as possible. He really cared for them. He also made a lot of them, they may have been some of the worst user contests ever, though he was one of the few that could finish what he started. Ctes stopped at making contests in the fall of 2009, this caused the others to stop as well, though Ctes would finish the contests he was during. He then started being more social and started on posing in all kinds of topics. Projects Curently Running Projects Save my User Contests Ctesjbuvf plays though Pokémon Emerald Finished Projects Save my Game Villain The Nintendo Character Battle The Game Villain Tournament The Ultimate User Contest (Winner Fetus) Annual 'Game of the Year' Conetsts 2008: Winner: Super Smash Bros Brawl Runner up: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 2009: Winner: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Runner up: Assassins Creed II Minor Projects ctesjbuvf ranks the first 10 who posts Guess my 5 favorite Pokémon in 60 questions Ctesjbuvf / letters top 20 users ctesjbuvf's Daily Gauntlet Mario Kart Character Gauntlet Save my Console/User Failed Projects Ctes was at first very bad at making contests which caused soe to fail. Board 8 one set Tennis Tournament Save my character battle VI character Save my Cartoonnetwork character Accomplishments Runner up in the UUL season 6 BotR Runner up in the UUL battle with the best two from UUL cup and BotR (If ctes hadn't abstained he would have won) Winner of the Gauntlet-users contest Winner of the C topic in Save my User Contests Runner up in Katie's Super Awesome Contest 42nd place in Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 31st place in Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade 500th Posts !- The DS Giveaway~ Elimination Day: Co-op Mode -! TOPIC TWO! All Purpose Wrestling Topic XLVIII - The Showstopper vs The Deadman SpC2k9 Random Battles Wii Would Like 2 Brawl Part 44 Save my users contests: The A topic (my first own topic that maked it to 500. I'm happy, because I got it) Contest Stats and Discussion - Part 701 Save my users contests: The B topic Save my users contests: The C topic Save my users contests: The D topic ---B8UCA General Discussion Topic: Part Nine--- Board 8 Mafia Discussion Topic 12 - ##nl CBVIII Character Rumble Comments Ctes, you are awesome. - masterofmarth your hair just turned me straight - Mershiness mini golf was pretty fun - superangelo128 Accounts All - 32 Category:Users Category:Alt Whore Category:Stats Topic Regulars